


Sway

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: It had been an excruciatingly long day for Koushi.  The library hadn't necessarily been any busier than usual, but something about the clientele had been unbearable.  Koushi was a people person, but even he had his limits.DaiSuga Week 2019 Day 3: Music
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Just a short one today, I have a project due tomorrow that requires my attention. Thank you all for the support you've given me so far, I really appreciate it!

It had been an excruciatingly long day for Koushi. The library hadn't necessarily been any busier than usual, but something about the clientele had been unbearable. Koushi was a people person, but even he had his limits. It didn't help that the day just seemed to drag on and on, as if someone had poured something sticky onto the gears that kept the day moving, grinding everything to a halt. By the time Koushi's shift ended, Koushi had all but flown out the door. The subway had been near intolerable as well, but luckily for Koushi, he had only had to stay on it for fifteen minutes. As Koushi stumbled out of the subway car onto the platform, Koushi vowed to spend the rest of his night wrapped in a blanket. Daichi would understand if he turned into a human cocoon; Koushi deserved it.

The rest of the trek back to the apartment was uneventful, and by the time Koushi was toeing his shoes off at the genkan, the worst of the day's weariness had worn off. Maybe all he needed was a nap. A nap wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Especially if Daichi were to take one with him. He glanced down at the shoes to confirm that Daichi had beaten him home. Sure enough, Daichi's shoes rested neatly against the edge of the genkan.

"I'm home," Koushi announced as he walked further into the apartment.

"Welcome home," Daichi called from the kitchen.

Koushi made his way into the kitchen and stood in the doorway. Daichi stood at the stove, stirring something in a large pot. He turned and gave Koushi a smile and a wave before returning his attention to the stove. Gentle acoustic music drifted from the speaker on the counter. Koushi crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Daichi's waist. He rested his forehead against Daichi's shoulder as Daichi reached one hand up and scratched Koushi's head.

"How was work?" Daichi asked.

Koushi groaned in response.

"That bad huh?"

Another groan.

Daichi chuckled as he moved the pot from the active burner to an off one and turned the stove off. He turned up the music on the stereo, then turned in Koushi's arms so they were face to face. Koushi looked up at Daichi, one eyebrow quirked.

"Just go with it," Daichi said, moving Koushi's arms from his waist to his shoulders. He wrapped his own arms around Koushi's waist and began rocking the pair back and forth to the music.

Koushi let out a soft noise of derision, but didn't offer any other protest as Daichi moved them around the kitchen. Instead, he buried his face against Daichi's neck and closed his eyes. Daichi pressed a kiss to the top of Koushi's head and Koushi hummed, content.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want," Daichi whispered against Koushi's hair.

"It wasn't a bad day," Koushi said. "It was just long."

"How's this sound?" Daichi asked, pulling back enough to look at Koushi, but keeping the rocking motion going. "We slow dance for a few more songs, eat some dinner, and then call it a night?"

"Are you in a romantic mood, Sawamura?" Koushi teased.

Daichi grabbed one of Koushi's hands, lifting it so Koushi could spin under his arm. Koushi obliged him, and was rewarded with a kiss to the lips.

"When it comes to you? Always."

Koushi buried his face against Daichi's neck again. He stayed there long after the song ended and a new one began. Daichi began rocking back and forth once more, his arms winding around Koushi's shoulders and keeping him in place. It may have been a bad day, but Daichi always knew how to make Koushi feel better. This was exactly where Koushi wanted to be.


End file.
